


The Devil Wears Red

by MissLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Getting Together, Inspired by The Devil Wears Prada, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, fashion magazine editor!Peter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Inspired by The Devil Wears Prada!Peter is the chief of the high end fashion magazine Image, and he’s forced into going on a blind date with a mystery friend of a friend. He goes from being a hardass boss to something resembling a human being thanks to his new date, who the rest of the office quickly falls in love with.





	The Devil Wears Red

**Author's Note:**

> Now in Chinese! [Translation by azarsin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655858)
> 
> Took a break from thinking about my royalty au idea I was writing and watched TDWP and then this happened :) 
> 
> Purely self-indulgent but if people like it I could be convinced to write the missing date and porn scenes xD 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

“I want Abloh on the phone yesterday, and reschedule my meeting with Charlotte - make sure she knows that this the _last_ chance I’m giving her and to not disappoint me a second time. Have Joseph brought up here immediately, I need a new a draft for the piece on the upcoming photographers of next year. Then confirm with Anna for tonight and get me my coffee, it’s been hours.”

“Yes, Mr. Hale.”

“And if anyone disturbs me for the next thirty minutes they can consider themselves ruined.”

“Of course, Mr. Hale.”

Peter rolls his eyes as his second assistant dashes out of his office and back to her desk. It’s as if no one listens to him anymore.

 

* * *

 

There’s a knock on his door a short while later and whoever it is will seriously regret barging in on him-

“Uncle.”

Unless they happen to be one of the two family members that he cannot fire.

“Niece. How wonderful of you to come in unannounced and completely unwanted. You have a talent.”

Cora plants herself firmly in front of him, and, uh-oh, she has the look on her face that means she’s not going to be brushed off easily. “You’re terrorising your interns. That little ‘meeting’ you called last week saw three of them quit the following day, all citing stress as their reason.”

“If they can’t handle it then they don’t deserve the job,” he shrugs.

“You know that isn’t fair.” He thinks she was very close to stamping her foot on that one. “If you carry on like this you won’t have any interns left.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Peter looks at her expectantly, levelling her with a gaze that would topple anyone else. Except maybe his first assistant, Erica.

“I’m _suggesting_ you get a little stress relief - even the accessories department are complaining about your attitude and I know you secretly like them.” She crosses her arms.

“Stress relief,” he says disbelievingly. “You think I have time for what, a party, a screening, a-“

“Yes you do have time,” Erica chimes in from the doorway. “I cleared your evening. Forget pulling the Alpha bullshit, you know that doesn’t work on me!” She cuts in when he starts to growl threateningly at her. “Anna agreed and said it was no problem, she’s said she’ll meet you tomorrow instead.”

Peter sits back in defeat, veritably cornered by his assistant and her partner in crime. “Ok. Where am I supposedly being relieved of my imagined stress, then?”

“If you’ll remember, Lydia invited you to her gallery unveiling on Madison some weeks ago. She has someone she wants you to meet.”

He stands and leans over the desk, doing his best to look as menacing as possible. “I’m being bullied into a blind date!”

Both Cora and Erica just smirk at him in a way that looks remarkably too familiar. “Yep,” they chorus.

“If you two were anyone else you would not be leaving here alive!” He calls after them as they leave, sniggering as they go.

 

* * *

 

On the way to the gallery that evening, Peter can’t help but entertain himself by imagining his niece and assistant’s deaths. It ends up being a satisfying time-waster until eventually his driver is outside _EDEN Fine Art_ and he’s forced into socialising with people who are there for something other than _him_.

Luckily Lydia finds him, bringing her soft floral scent with her as she floats across the room, smiling at various guests as she goes. Although he doesn’t catch it straight away, he notices a hint of something else in the air as she greets him with a kiss on his cheek. Standing behind her, looking incredibly out of place, is a boy, no more than twenty four. And, if his senses aren’t deceiving him, the boy is an omega.

“Lydia, won’t you introduce me to your friend?” She steps back slightly and turns. In doing so she removes herself far enough for Peter to get a clear hit of the omega’s cinnamon and honey sweetness, brazened by the edge of burnt sugar he catches as the boy properly looks at him, no doubt sizing him up in the same way Peter does him.

“Peter, this is Stiles. Stiles this is Peter Hale, editor and chief of _Image_.”

“Very nice to meet you Mr. Hale.” Stiles steps forward, bringing more of his beguiling scent with him. In a classic gesture of respect from an omega to an Alpha, he lowers his eyes briefly before beaming at him. “I’ve heard all about your magazine; you published a writer that I loved once a year or so ago. But I have some questions...”

Finding himself strangely taken with the boy, Peter let’s himself be lead around the room as they admire Lydia’s work in between chatting, and, importantly, he finds out that Stiles is everything he ever thought he could want.

 

* * *

 

Erica had been on edge the entire week. For the last six days since the gallery unveiling, Peter had been almost _pleasant_ to everyone, including an intern who was a minute and a half late to the run-through she’d been invited to attend the day before. To her extensive knowledge, he hadn’t snapped at anyone, glared at anyone, or fired anyone all since the evening off she and Cora had set up that he wouldn’t discuss. Now, she was getting an email from the head of accessories saying that Peter had called her, personally, to commend her on the spread she’d had delivered to him upon his immediate request that morning.

She decides she’s going to confront him because quite frankly his behaviour is starting to scare her.

When she knocks he calls her in, even going so far as to smile at her as she comes to a stop before him.

“What’s going on, you’re acting completely unlike yourself. Are you drinking? Is it drugs?”

Another smile and, god, she had forgotten just how dazzling he could be when he wasn’t scowling.

“Never something so simple as all that. I thought this was your aim - get me to be a little more likeable?”

“Well, yes,” she falters. “But not-“

His demeanour changes in an instant, going from open but reserved to defensive. “You don’t get to comment now after you forced me out and postponed Anna for another day. If she hadn’t have been available we might have missed her completely and I would have seriously considered firing you.”

“But you wouldn’t have.” A voice Erica’s never heard before sounds from behind her, and she turns to look at a boy wearing utterly civilian clothing, looking for all the world like he owns the place.

Watching Peter’s expression melt into outright fondness is like watching a master magician pull off the greatest trick of their career. Gone are the harsh lines and stony jaw that she had been facing off against moments ago, taking their place are a pair of bright eyes, little crinkles creasing the corners, and a warm smile like he was seeing his favourite person in the world.

“Stiles!” Peter says and starts walking towards him, taking the boy - Stiles’ - hand and pressing it against his cheek, nosing at the place on his wrist where his natural scent is strongest in greeting. Stiles properly cups his face and strokes over his cheekbones, returning Peter’s smile with his own. “I had no idea you even knew what floor I was on.”

Stiles grins, big and mischievous. “I _may_ have slightly gotten a glimpse at the receptionist’s computer screen.” Peter raises his eyebrow skeptically. The boy relents. “Ok, so, I distracted her by messing with something some guy was supposed to be getting into the elevator with and pulled up your details on the system and here I am.”

Just then Erica’s phone begins to ring, the sound loud and shrill as it echos off the glass. “Yes?”

“Erica! Oh God, some kid just got into an elevator heading for your floor and Joseph was bringing a rack up for Him to inspect and something’s gone wrong with it.” Kira’s voice is thin with panic through the phone.

“Kira,” she began as it all clicked in place. “Tell Joe to relax and that it’s fine. Peter seems to be... acquainted with our mystery guest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, absolutely.” She hangs up and turns back to the men who are smirking at each other. “This is going to be the height of gossip,” she says, gesturing between the two.

“I don’t doubt it.” Peter grins as he leans in and firmly plants his lips against Stiles’.


End file.
